


Making You Melt

by colieb2183



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron), he deserves to be pampered, i wanted to make them a present, i was inspired by a certain someone on twitter, idk what else to tag, it's what shiro deserves, they switch just not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Keith grasps the fabric of Shiro’s uniform the second their bedroom door shuts with a hiss, shoving him back until shoulders hit metal with a solid thump. Fingers fumble with belt buckles and buttons, sliding uniform jackets down and off. Their lips slide, hungry, need and desire bubbling up and overflowing.“I want you to sit on me,” Keith groans into the space between them. Shiro encouraged him to be more open and vocal about what he wants, but embarrassment still dusts light pink across the top of his cheekbones. He pulls Shiro’s undershirt out of his perfectly pressed pants, rucking the fabric up and dragging fingertips over the exposed skin.“Mmmm, please.” Shiro’s moan sends sparks of heat curling through Keith’s body.





	Making You Melt

**Author's Note:**

> A certain... someone on twitter planted these thoughts in my head.... so... this happened.
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@Colie2183](https://twitter.com/Colie2183). I'm usually yelling about writing or dicks :D

Keith grasps the fabric of Shiro’s uniform the second their bedroom door shuts with a hiss, shoving him back until shoulders hit metal with a solid thump. Fingers fumble with belt buckles and buttons, sliding uniform jackets down and off. Their lips slide, hungry, need and desire bubbling up and overflowing. 

“I want you to sit on me,” Keith groans into the space between them. Shiro encouraged him to be more open and vocal about what he wants, but embarrassment still dusts light pink across the top of his cheekbones. He pulls Shiro’s undershirt out of his perfectly pressed pants, rucking the fabric up and dragging fingertips over the exposed skin.

“Mmmm,  _ please _ .” Shiro’s moan sends sparks of heat curling through Keith’s body.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Mmm, tell me.” 

Fuck. Heat spreads from Keith’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. He breathes deep, pressing wet kisses along the edge of Shiro’s sharp jaw. “In the mess hall, seeing you laugh with the Paladins over Hunk’s failed bread experiment,” Shiro gasps, arching his neck to allow Keith more access to his skin. “In our strategy meeting, with you sitting at the head of the table. So in charge, so strong, so  _ powerful _ .” A huff of breath. “I couldn’t stop thinking about having my way with you. Making you melt”

“Holy shit, Keith.” Fingers make quick work on the button and zipper and then they’re both scrambling out of pants, underwear, socks until they’re naked and pressed against each other. 

Shiro crowds him back until his knees hit the edge of their bed, toppling him onto it with a gentle push. Keith stretches out, beckoning toward Shiro with one hand. “C’mere.”

Shiro pants heavily as he crawls onto the edge of the bed, moving up until he’s straddling Keith’s hips. Grinding down, he moans when Keith’s hard length slots between the cheeks of his ass. Goosebumps spread like wildfire over Keith’s skin, and he reaches down to pull Shiro up.

“Keith, you said...I want...”

“I know what you want,” Keith growls, “And I’ll give it to you, but I wanna taste you first.” 

A stunning flush spreads across Shiro’s sharp cheekbones as he shuffles up the bed. Keith reaches down with both hands to guide him until his thick thighs are widely bracketing Keith’s head. Keith smooths his hands over Shiro’s trim waist, down to his muscled ass, pulling the firm globes apart.

A whine punches out of Shiro’s throat as hot breath fans across his opening. Keith wraps his hands around the tops of Shiro’s thighs and firmly pulls him down, licking a broad stripe over the quivering ring of muscle. 

“Uuuuunnh.” Shiro’s voice bounces off the walls of their bedroom and his muscles quake beneath Keith’s hands. Keith flicks his tongue against the tight whorl before sealing his mouth against Shiro’s skin and sucking. He slurps, massaging with lips and tongue until he can tease the tip of his tongue inside. 

Shiro shakes and he reaches back with his Altean hand to spread himself wider, bracing his other hand on the headboard. He whimpers. Keith moans in approval, pressing the vibrations into Shiro’s skin. 

“Aaah. God, baby… hah.”

Keith will never get over the taste of Shiro’s skin, the deep breathy noises that spill from his mouth, the swears he only lets out when Keith is intent on taking him apart. Moaning, Keith swirls his tongue once, twice, gripping tight on Shiro’s shaking thighs.

“Uuuuh… sunshi… you’re so good at that. Your mou…  _ fuck _ .” 

The twitching muscle softens and gives under his tongue, and Keith delves deeper, pressing his nose into the skin behind Shiro’s balls. He smells incredible, musk and man and something indescribably  _ Shiro _ . Keith can’t get enough. Can never get enough.

Shiro’s quickly losing his ability to hold himself up, his knees parting farther and farther, settling his weight more and more on Keith’s face. His moans are thin and high-pitched and verging on broken. He begs.

“Keith…. Please, I want...huh… plea… ah!... please fuck me.”

Keith swirls his tongue once more around Shiro’s rim, now puffy and relaxed, before unwrapping one arm from around Shiro’s thigh and slipping a finger in alongside his tongue. Shiro gasps sweetly and moans encouragement. 

Keith takes his time, opening up Shiro finger by finger, asking Shiro to grab the lube from their bedside table with his floating arm when saliva is no longer sufficient. When he’s moving three fingers freely, he reluctantly pushes Shiro up and off his face, helping maneuver him down until he’s hovering over Keith’s neglected cock. Seeing Shiro like this, wanton and spread over his lap, about to sink down and stuff himself full, it’s enough for a small dribble of precome to dribble out and down his shaft. It throbs in time with his frantic heartbeat. 

He steadies both hands on Shiro’s hips as Shiro reaches back to line himself up, and then sinks down. They both hiss in pleasure. Fuck. Burying himself deep inside Shiro will never be anything less than mind-blowing; his own personal fantasy somehow come to life. He savors the way Shiro’s jaw drops as he pants, the way his eyebrows scrunch together as he bottoms out, the way Keith’s hip bones bite into the densely muscled underside of his thighs.

Clutching tightly to Shiro’s hips, he flexes his cock. Lube-slick walls clench around him. Hot. Tight. He throws his head back at heat that simmers through his veins. “Ride me,” he groans, “Take what you want.”

Leaning back on his hands with a moan, Shiro lifts up, up, before dropping hard, slamming their hips together. They groan in unison. Keith digs fingernails into Shiro’s skin. “Again,” he demands. Shiro gasps at the order, lifting again, and slamming down hard.

Setting a steady place, Shiro’s thighs flex, quads shifting in mesmerizing patterns underneath his skin. Keith holds on tight, watching Shiro’s sculpted body seek pleasure through Keith’s own, cock bobbing heavy and thick as he rides. Fingers leave Shiro’s hips, exploring over raised patches of scar tissue, ridged muscle, sneaking up Shiro’s firm stomach to tweak at dusky brown nipples. Shiro jolts, his mouth dropping open.

“Fuck… Keith… you feel so good. You always feel so  _ so _ good.” Breathy and warm, Shiro’s voice flows over Keith like honey, suffusing him with heat and love.

“I wanna kiss you.” 

“God, yes,” Shiro breathes, leaning to press his weight against the firm lines of Keith’s body. Their mouths meet. Velvet tongue sliding against tongue, sloppy and desperate. Hungry. Keith lets out a muffled  _ mmf, _ thrusting up to meet the Shiro’s downward thrust with a sharp smack of skin against skin. He swallows Shiro’s wail of pleasure.

With a possessive growl, Keith plants his heels into the mattress and snaps his hips, wanting nothing more than to pull more wailing cries out of Shiro. Shiro threads his fingers through Keith’s hair. Their movements grow frantic, simmering pleasure heating and building until it’s boiling through their veins. He’s so close, but he wants to feel Shiro’s body clenching around him. Keith sneaks his hand between their bodies, wrapping it tightly around Shiro’s length. 

“Ah!  _ Ah… Keith!...  _ I’m…  _ FUCK…. I…”  _

Trailing off into incoherency, Shiro’s entire body trembles, tendons and veins popping out against his skin.

“That’s it, Starlight,” Keith whispers into the space between their lips, “come for me.” He doesn’t know where the boldness is coming from, but Shiro clearly loves it, so he rolls with it. Twisting his hand just so around the head of Shiro’s cock, he whispers again, “Come for me, Takashi.”

With a choked, broken sound, Shiro squeezes vicelike around Keith’s dick, spilling hot and white over his knuckles. A few more thrusts, and Keith follows him over the edge. Pressure builds, spiralling up and up and up until he explodes with it, spilling deep inside Shiro with a grunt.

Shiro collapses into his arms, tucking his face into Keith’s neck and they both pant, utterly spent. Pulling his hand from where it’s being squished between their stomachs, Keith trails aimless, ghosting patterns across the broad expanse of his lover’s back. 

“I love you,” Shiro’s lips brush against his neck and Keith shivers.

“And I love you.”


End file.
